Floor coverings are used in a number of settings and are available in a variety of types. Typical floor coverings include linoleum, tile carpeting and other sheet type materials. The type of floor covering chosen will depend upon many factors, including where the floor covering is to be placed, the volume of traffic that will travel over the floor covering as well as the aesthetic value desired.
Carpeting and other similar coverings are used in the home and may last for many years. However, after only a short period of time, in heavy traffic areas, such as hallways and stairs, or pivot areas (location of changes in direction requiring a pivot of a foot), the carpet will begin to show wear before other areas, resulting in an uneven look in the carpet.
In offices, public areas and other heavy traffic areas, floor coverings need to be even more resistant to wear. Often, the floor coverings will begin to show wear or traffic patterns after only a short period of time. Stairways, hallways and similar passageways in these locations are even more susceptible to wear.
In addition, floor coverings used in heavy traffic areas should be slip-resistant. It is important that all portions of the floor covering be adhered to the subfloor so as to resist the tendency to creep while people are walking over the floor covering.
In the past, resilient type floor tiles have been used to meet these requirements. These tiles have been provided with a number of steel studs to prevent against wear. Typically, the studs were inserted through the tile from the bottom (or underside) until the stud was flush with the top (or topside) of the tile. The tile was then laid over the floor with the studs rigidly set in place. However, the steel studs were not flush with the underside of the tile. When the tiles were installed, the steel studs prevented the underside of the tile from being placed flush with the floor. After some time, the repeated volumes of traffic would cause tile to loosen from the floor and eventually dislodge causing a safety hazard, as well as an unpleasing appearance.
Further, due to the lack of ability of the tile to stay intact, use of tiles having steel studs has been further restricted to low traffic areas such as elevators and building entrances.
Still further, the appearance of the steel studs has limited their use to rubber or vinyl floor tiles. Use of such tiles has subsequently been restricted to commercial installations.